The Mystery of the Coolsville Kids
by Paige42
Summary: SG teams, '60s cartoons, and alcohol don't mix. Sequel to 'Too Many Memories'.


TITLE: The Mystery of the Coolsville Kids 1/1  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
FEEDBACK: For the love of God, yes. Please feed my obsession.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to a group of people a hell of alot richer than me.   
SPOILERS: Various up through 'The Devil You Know'.  
  
Sequel to 'Too Many Memories'.  
  
Dedicated to the group of people who actually had this conversation very late one night at a very empty diner.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Doctor Daniel Jackson tossed a piece of popcorn into the air and opened his mouth to catch it. When it suddenly disappeared into thin air, he looked around him.   
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill smiled back at him, chewing on the kernel that had been launched into the air. "Too slow Daniel. Now move your head. I can't see." Jack shimmied over on the couch to look around Daniel's head. He had positioned himself on the floor in front of Jack as there was only enough room on the couch for two people, the other half of the couch being occupied by Major Samantha Carter who was busy drinking her fifth Mike's Hard Lemonade.  
  
"Scooby, dooby doo. Where are you? We've got some work to do now..."  
  
Sam crinkled her nose as she drank. "You know, this doesn't seem the same."  
  
Daniel looked up at her. "The Mike's?", he asked as he took a swig from his own bottle.  
  
"No. This." She pointed to the cartoon on the TV screen. "Somehow it seems... different. You know, like it's changed since I was a kid."  
  
"Could be the fact that Scooby and Shaggy have been running the same way for almost forty years." Jack said.  
  
"Or that you can always tell who the villain is." Daniel raised another handful to his mouth.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Whichever person is the most creepy looking and spends the least amount of time onscreen."  
  
"Oh," Sam said.  
  
"Me personally," said Jack, "I'm a big fan of the ones with TV stars."  
  
"Batman and Robin?" Daniel shimmied further down the couch.  
  
"Nah. Josie and the Pussycats. Something about the girl with the skunk stripe always got to me."  
  
Daniel shook his head. "I was kinda partial to the red head."  
  
"You do realize that you're fantasizing about cartoon characters, right?" Sam smiled as Daniel's face started to turn a healthy shade of pink.   
  
"What about you, Carter? What's your view on the world of all things Scooby?" Jack took a swig of his Mike's.  
  
"I think Fred was gay."  
  
Jack's lemonade went spraying across the room.  
  
Daniel gave him a dirty look as he wiped alcohol droplets from his glasses. "What makes you say that, Sam?"  
  
"He's wearing a pink scarf for God's sake."  
  
"I though he was running after Daphne."  
  
"No. Velma was running after Daphne." When everyone started at Jack, he continued. "Oh come on. She's got 'Lesbian' written all over her. Knee socks all the way up to her knees. And that turtleneck! She looks like a linebacker."  
  
"But," Daniel continued, "Daphne and Fred were always going off alone together."  
  
"I think Daphne was the show whore."  
  
"Whoa. Carter with an ax to grind."  
  
"Well, it's not like Shaggy was getting any." Sam said.  
  
"I think it was all the drugs they were taking. I mean, that's why it was always so dark in the back of the van."  
  
" 'Shrums?" Jack twisted the cap off another bottle.  
  
"Definatly." Daniel frowned as he loked as his own empty bottle. "That's why they thought that Scooby talked."  
  
"I don't think so," said Sam. "I think that Scooby was actually a midget."  
  
"No Sam. He's a dog."  
  
"Midget."  
  
"Dog!"  
  
"Midget!"  
  
"Hello! Learned Doctors, think about what it is that you're arguing over."  
  
"Shut up, Jack. Dog!"  
  
Sam jumped off the couch and tackled Daniel. "Midget!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two hours later...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam groaned as she shifted the cold Mike's bottle on her eye. "Let it never be said that geeks can't fight."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that," Jack said.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Cause you're a geek too, Carter."  
  
"Oh. Where's Daniel?"  
  
"Janet's taking a look at him. Then she mumbled something about having something better to do then get drunk and watch cartoons."  
  
Sam raised the bottle to her lips and drained it. "Where's the fun in that?"  
  
"Don't ask me, Carter. I'm still trying to figure out where Daphne and Fred snuck off too."  
  
Suddenly Daniel came busting in the door. An ace bandage was around his right wrist and his left hand was hidden behind his back. "The time for idleness is over! The time for activity is now! We shall play the sport of the gods!"  
  
"Basketball?" Carter guessed.  
  
"Hockey?" Jack asked.  
  
Daniel smiled. "No." He held up a large red ball high above his head. "Dodgeball!"  
  
Carter and Jack exchanged glances. Then Jack jumped to his feet. "Race you to the Gateroom!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
To be continued.... :-)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
